dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Aquagirl
Aquagirl was the alias of Mareena, daughter of legendary hero Aquaman, and member of the Justice League Unlimited. History Aquagirl wasn't too receptive to the second Batman's enrollment in the JLU to find the supposed traitor within their ranks, though she was friendlier than fellow teammates Big Barda and Warhawk. Aquagirl exchanged a few cordial words with Batman, and even invited him for a swim. Batman preferred to pursue his investigation. During the swimming session, Superman, under the influence of Starro, sabotaged the tank and raised the water's temperature. Mareena was trapped inside, but Batman blasted the door open with Big Barda's Mega-rod, freeing her in the nick of time. Though weakened, Aquagirl quickly recovered. Thereafter, she grew even fonder of Batman. Shortly after, Aquagirl departed with the JLU to save civilians from a bombing in Metropolis. She summoned a pod of dolphins and a whale to pick up victims in the water. When Warhawk was seemingly killed in an explosion, Mareena took it quite badly. However, Warhawk soon returned alive, and Superman was revealed to be the instigator. The League confronted their leader, and once Aquagirl touched Superman's chest, a creature emerged. The Man of Steel took on his teammates, but was eventually forced to flee. Aquagirl and others set off after him in the Fortress of Solitude. After subduing Superman with a piece of Kryptonite, Aquagirl tapped into the mind of Starro and ascertained his background. Suddenly, the League was attacked and subdued by Starro's psychic-parasitic clones. Under the creature's mental hold, Mareena tried to open the pool's steel door and release the spawns into the ocean, but she was intercepted by Batman. She was rushed to the surface, and relieved of the mind grasp. After securing every creature, Aquagirl made telepathic contact with Starro, who showed her the whereabouts of its planet. She then inserted the coordinates into Big Barda's Mother Box and the League boom-tubed the creatures back home. Aquagirl remained a JLU member for the ensuing years. Powers and abilities Like all Atlanteans, Mareena could breathe underwater and was a speedy and graceful swimmer. Her skin and strength were also tougher than a normal human's, to withstand deep sea pressures. Mareena inherited her father's ability to communicate telepathically with undersea life, including alien aquatic life forms like Starro. Her empathy gave her a more compassionate outlook than some of her comrades, though they sometimes dismissed it as naiveté. In the future, she also acquired hydrokinesis, a power her father also seemed to have. Background information Jodi Benson, the voice actress for Aquagirl also provided the voice of Ariel in Disney's The Little Mermaid. Though the episode does not give a spelling on her real name, both the tie-in comic and Batman Beyond: The Animated Series Guide use Mareena. The later, non-DCAU Batman Beyond Unlimited comic book uses the spelling "Marina". Writer Paul Dini has cleared up that Mareena is the correct spelling. Appearances * "The Call" * "Epilogue" References Category:A to Z Category:Atlanteans Category:Future individuals Category:Individuals with mental powers Category:Justice League Unlimited members Category:Individuals with hydrokinetic abilities